bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Basic Bee
Basic Bee is a Colorless Common Bee. Basic Bee's favorite treat is sunflower seeds. Basic Bee likes the Sunflower Field, Clover Field, and the Mountain Top Field. It dislikes the Spider Field. Stats * Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 80 honey in 4 seconds. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: x1.2 Pollen. Abilities None. Gallery Face Basic.png|Basic Bee's face.|link=https://web.roblox.com/library/1463188462/Images-OutlineBasic BasicBee Hive.png|An older version of a Basic Bee hive slot. Gifted Basic Bee hive.PNG|A Gifted Basic Bee hive slot. Bee Swarm Simulator.jpeg|Basic Bee in the game's thumbnail. Basic_Bee_OriginalIcon.png|Basic Bee in the original icon of the game. Bss_newthumb.jpg|Basic Bee's face winking in the thumbnail. Basic_Bee_FocusThumbnail.png|Basic Bee in front of an older version of the game's icon. Basic_Bee_GummyBearThumbnail.jpg|Basic Bee in an older version of the game's icon, with Gummy Bee and Gummy Bear. Tabby.jpg|Tabby Bee with Basic Bee in an older version of the game's icon. Basic Egggy.png|The Basic Egg - one of the only ways to obtain a Basic Bee. Basic_BeePage.png|Basic Bee's stats page. Bss11.7.18.jpg|Gifted Basic Bee, with Mother Bear, Gifted Bear Bee, and Gifted Photon Bee, along with ants in an older version of the game's icon. Basic.png|Basic Bee flying behind Vicious Bee and Puppy Bee in an older version of the game's icon. basix updore.PNG|Basic Bee in an older version of the game's icon. 2x event.PNG|Basic Bee in the 2x Event update icon. Windycover.png|Basic Bee in the background behind Windy Bee in the current icon. buzz.PNG|The game's icon with Rthro. Bssbeesmas2019cover.png|Basic Bee with Spicy Bee, Vector Bee, Tadpole Bee, and the Cub Buddies in the thumbnail. Trivia * Basic Bee is the only common bee, which explains why its hive serves as the only hive to appear in the color brown. * The statistics for all other bees get described in terms of their difference from Basic Bee’s statistics. * Basic Bee and Brave Bee act the only two bees without an ability. ** However, if they turn gifted, they gain the inspire ability token. * Basic Bee acts as the only non-event bee who can't get obtained from a normal Royal Jelly since it serves as a common bee. ** The short-lived code "DontUseThisJelly" (Expired) gave a Basic Bee Jelly. * This bee usually gets discovered and hatched first for most players. * Basic Bee and Demo Bee share the same skin color pattern when not gifted. ** Basic Bee and Honey Bee possess the same colors but in a different pattern. * Basic Bee's gifted bonus formally gave +20% Pollen but later got buffed after the 2019-04-05 update into x1.2 Pollen. * An image of Basic Bee winking appears at the end of the White Tunnel. This may refer to the code “Wink”. * Basic Bee serves as the only bee to appear in every version of the thumbnail for the game. * Basic Bee, along with Tabby Bee and Rascal Bee, serve as Onett's favorite bees, as stated in Onett's dialogue. * Basic Bee's face is used for the bees menu on the top left corner of the screen. * This bee can only be obtained from Basic Eggs, Star Eggs, and the Basic Bee Jelly. Category:Common Category:Colorless Category:Bees